Shatter Me
by CallMeBeauitful
Summary: The oldest creature in creation has showed it's face just as bodies start to pile up again. Derek stays in town, Stiles suddenly starts seeing images of himself in another time, Scott discovers more to being an Alpha. Will they all figure out what has mutated the other packs? Will this new creature be their key? Welcome the drama, gore, and romance before it shatters them all.
1. Chapter 1: Change

_**Arthur's Note: This is my first upload from two first that role-play these characters extremely well. With their permission to post their story for you all to read, I give you a very detailed, two person view at something I thought would be an interesting addition to the Teen Wolf Saga. I hope you enjoy their stories.**_

_**Side Note: The "..." is what separates each of their own additions to the stories. Sometimes they will take control of each others characters because that know each other that well. If you wish to contact them, they are on a website called Rolepages. Look for their names.**_

**Chapter 1: Change**

She signed off on some of the larger items, her furniture, sofa, etc. She was happy with the new house, even if it was an arm and a leg. The trucks moved, revealing her old classic 1965 Mustang dark blue sitting in the drive. She put her hands on her hips looking over the bright day sky. She loved it here, glancing around, she could tell she was being watched, and not just by the perverted movers.

Oh no, these eyes were different, they were aware, they knew what she was, or could tell something was different. That took a special kind of sense, someone who had still been dealing with figuring out who and what they were. She nodded her head and laughed at one of the movers questions before turning back glancing out at the woods just across the street. She didn't see anyone out there, but she still knew they were there. She wouldn't keep it a secret, she had lived way to long for that.

Grinning, she turned and walked inside to finish out her moving making sure things went into the right places and people didn't break things. She would leave the mystery for whoever was watching her. One mystery that still flooded her was a feeling, a feeling of change. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time since the first wars she had to deal with back in the dark ages against her own people. Change that this time would be different, she would find something here. It was the only feeling that made her want to stay in this town, to buy the house and watch what would happen.

...

He came slowly through the trees looking over the moving trucks and people shouting over where to put things. He felt it, something was here, something that would change everything. Again. Just what he needed, something else to come into town and make him stay here, half in Scott's pack while the other foot stays outside of it to gather other sources of knowledge.

Now, right now, he spotted the woman who was going to be changing everything. The look of her skin, the beat of her heart, it all made his heart skip with both trouble and confusion. Why couldn't he figure out how someone so simple could be the center of the change? That is when he noticed her heart beat, her own heart beat. It was as calm and slow as it could be, even when she laughed. Normally, heart beats speed up when one laughs but not hers, it was steady, calm, almost like it was to old to react to such a thing.

This time, he just squinted his eyes, watched and waited...Those blue eyes. They almost looked as if they were looking right at him.

He licked his lips and disappeared back into the shadows. Silence, darkness, it was something he always knew, always felt, nothing else this extraordinary had ever come into the line-sight of his world. Whatever this was was old and powerful. It confused him beyond belief, it frightened him.

Returning to his loft, he tossed down the keys on the table. His uncle look up from his news paper as he sight on the couch. "You know, those do break at times, that car key is expensive."

Derek glanced over at him with a ruffled glare and shook his head. "Whatever."

His uncle put down the paper and raised a brow. "What has you all worked up? I can literary smell the anxiety coming off of you."

Derek shook his head. "I don't know, I don't know who or what she is, but the feeling I get is, is," He rubbed his hand through is hair in frustration.  
His uncle nodded knowingly. "Ah, love at first sight?"

Derek dropped his hands and glared at him. "I should kill you, right here, again." His voice dead serious.

Peter just laughed and stood up. "I kid, joke, haha?" He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Alright, alright. What is it you get off of this mystery newcomer?"

"Old, steady," He looked out the window in the direction in which she lived. "Powerful, there is no scent to her, like she had learned to mask it. I have never felt such, pain, such confusion from one single person before."

Peter almost seemed baffled by his nephew's description. "Sounds like my kind of woman, also someone we should keep on the radar. I'll track her for now, go tell Scott and the others. They need to know."

Derek nodded in the middle of his jumping description before taking up his keys again to leave. Peter just grinned after he had left. "This could work out better than I had planned..."

...

She on the other hand, had already sank her claws deeper into the town than he would expect her to. She was already at the school by the time Derek would be waiting for Scott, Stiles and Issac at Lacrosse practice. She was helping the coach with practice it seemed, rather good at the game herself, but that would be due to whatever she may have been.

She leaped into the air and over stepped Scott going across the field for a goal. She was giving them pointers and joking around with a few of them. She tapped Scott's helmet and challenged him again even if Scott did look confused on how she out maneuvered him. The way her body would twist and turn, it was like she had already seen where he would step 3 moves ahead of what he would.

Amazingly, coach would call time on practice and that left her with picking up a few of her things by the goal as Scott and Stiles would meet at the benches talking about the recent killings and on their own turn of events. This one though, they wouldn't see coming.

Derek could kill them, both of them, right then, but instead of doing just that he came under the bleachers gripping both of their ankles. "You two, down here, now!" He growled at them and let them both go. Stiles couldn't have reacted better, almost letting out a loud squeal before hearing Derek's voice and Scott let out a growl.

"Jesus Derek!" Scott stood up and jumped down off the bleachers going around towards him.

Derek took Scott by the jersey before pulling him under the cover of the bleachers. He looked over at the woman before looking at him. "I have my reason, you do not feel that? From her?" He nodded at the woman.

Scott looked over at her than to Derek just as Scott rounded the bleachers. "Feel what? What are you talking ab-" He cut himself off before taking a moment for it to click. That sudden sinking feeling hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't noticed it before, but now, given the moment to think...

Scott looked back through the cracks in the bleachers looking at the woman. "Her name is Ms. Sun, is he is the new art teacher and helping coach with our practices..." He looked back to Derek and at Stiles. "Could she be responsible for the bodies?"

Derek's eyes widened. "Bodies?" he looked at them both. Stiles looked almost pale white. "What bodies?"

Stiles shook his head. "M-My dad just found two bodies in the woods, again, this time mauled so bad they had to use dental records to identify them..."  
"What do you think she is? That would explain why I can't get a scent on her," Scott mumbled.

Derek paced back and fortieth. "I don't know, but whatever she is, is powerful, I haven't felt such a thing in a very long time."

Stiles grinned nervously. "You sure its not just a crush feeling?"

Derek glared so hard at Stiles, it made him gulp.


	2. Chapter 2: Mutation

_**Aurther's Note: This is my first upload from two first that role-play these characters extremely well. With their permission to post their story for you all to read, I give you a very detailed, two person view at something I thought would be an interesting addition to the Teen Wolf Saga. I hope you enjoy their stories.**_

_**Side Note: The "..." is what separates each of their own additions to the stories. Sometimes they will take control of each others characters because that know each other that well. If you wish to contact them, they are at **_

_** profile/DerekHaleWolf**_

_** profile/Ziencora**_

_**Thank you for any reviews, they will help me allot. **_

_Previously..._

_Scott looked back through the cracks in the bleachers looking at the woman. "Her name is Ms. Sun, is he is the new art teacher and helping coach with our practices..." He looked back to Derek and at Stiles. "Could she be responsible for the bodies?"_

_Derek's eyes widened. "Bodies?" he looked at them both. Stiles looked almost pale white. "What bodies?"_

_Stiles shook his head. "M-My dad just found two bodies in the woods, again, this time mauled so bad they had to use dental records to identify them..."_

_"What do you think she is? That would explain why I can't get a scent on her," Scott mumbled._

_Derek paced back and fortieth. "I don't know, but whatever she is, is powerful, I haven't felt such a thing in a very long time."_

_Stiles grinned nervously. "You sure its not just a crush feeling?"_

_Derek glared so hard at Stiles, it made him gulp._

**Chapter 2: Mutation**

She perked up, completely ignoring the fact of the three boys over there behind the bleachers. Off in the forest lining of the lacrosse field, her eyes would glance over it slowly. She growled lightly and left her bag down by the goal before taking off into a jog towards the forest before taking off into a full sprint as soon as she hit the woods. The instant smells of other wolves would be in the air, other wolves from another territory.

...

Derek glanced over once and than again seeing her sprinting off into the forest. "Scott," He jumped around the two boys and took off after her. If she was running from them, over heard them, than he couldn't let her get away. Not until he found out what she was and what she wanted. So many people have already died and with both Stiles and Scott going through whatever it was they were going through, this wasn't over.

"Derek! DEREK!" Scott shouted after him before growling. He handed Stiles his helmet before taking off his jersey and going after Derek. "Meet us at the track run in the forest!"

"But Scott-" Stiles yelled but was cut off.

"Go!" Scott shouted again.

Stiles just panicky ran back to the gym, without a word.

Derek sprinted after her, half in his wolf form his eyes frantically looking around. His sense of smell taking in everything, even if it didn't help find her. He listened for her foot steps, it was the only thing he could really do to keep her in his line of sight. He would only see glimpses of her, a foot step here, hair waving by there. Damn she was fast.

...

She stopped. She was looking ahead of herself, growling. Once Derek came running into her view, she put her hand back towards him.

"Stop! Stop running, they are close..." She whispered and crouched down.

She could smell the blood in the air. She shook her head and this would be the moment he would hear her heart beat speeding up. This is what it took for her heart to beat faster, the blood of someone dying, it make her blood boil so to speak, everything else seemed calm.

She glanced back at him, her eyes a deep yellow now, almost demonic. "I understand you believe me to be something I am not, that will be talked about later, right now, you have a pack in these woods hunting after me. They will kill anyone that gets in their way, be warned, they find out there is other wolves here, they will kill you all too."

She stood up and looked back in front of her.

...

He came to a sliding halt at the sudden appearance over her just standing still. He listened to her words and suddenly became alert of things in the woods other than themselves. He could smell it, the others that had been around here, why didn't he notice before? Was he to caught up in how she made his blood boil? Or the change he felt she was going to bring, the power he felt she had?

He turned to look at her. This would be the first real glance he would get of her form, all from ther raven black hair, tied back in a messy braid that seemed to long if it was let loose. Her strong form didn't show an ounce of fat over her body. The moment he looked at those eyes, it appeared his senses were right about her, she wasn't human. The unnatural blue eyes had disappeared completely.

He snapped out of it once her eyes left his. "Do you mean to tell me you brought other packs here?! They are killing people!" He whispered harshly at her.

But he understood, understood the need to live, to stay put in one area, and it just happened to be his home town. Maybe with a stroke of luck, he could use to this find out what she was and why the other packs wanted her.

...

She stepped back putting her back to Derek's as she looked around still. "I didn't bring them, the power your pack released did. I came here to protect it from the wrong hands as I did for centuries."

She put both her hands out and from her finger tips grew black sharp claws that tainted her skin black as well. Up her arms from her hands began to grow small amounts of scales and small spikes, Derek could see the outlines just fine that this wouldn't be everything that she was. "This pack doesn't want to just run the lands, they want to take what power they can get. Just as the Alpha pack did, these want nothing more than to set the world on fire."

...

He looked surprised, she knew about them, the alpha pack that ran through, about the power that the others released. He looked ahead of himself and shook his head. "I'll ask about that later, I think they are here." He growled.

Looking around, he saw the shadowy forms of all the pack members start to surround them slowly. Derek's eyes would then slowly change from brown to blue and his claws would come out. He hunched over letting out a warning roar.

...

She let out her own growl, her eyes flashing a bright yellow. "Come on then, what are you waiting for!?"

That was when the first lashed out at her, they were not normal wolves, they had been mutated. Mutated by lust, power, greed. They lashed at her as if they wanted to take a piece of her home with them, like it would do something for their worth. Some would come at Derek, but more as an indirect way to push him out of the prize at hand. They were reaching for her, doing everything to get to her.

She was the prize.

...

He noticed rather quickly too, he used his brute strength to pushed them all back, taking ever claw, ever bite and ever slash as he did. His blood and clothing all flying each direction. He let out a howl and tossed the bunch back letting out a rather ruthless roar at them all, it caused his eyes to flash a darker blue to almost a purplish color before going back to blue. The wolves finally took notice to the ex alpha in front of them and let out a hiss at him.

Derek looked back at Ziencora and was surprised, she wasn't fighting them, but rather using their weight and lust against them. She was swift, cunning, fast. Whatever she was, she was something he hadn't seen before. One would come at her, hands ready to rip away and she would only dip down with her hands guiding his momentum spinning him around into one of it's own people before moving to the next.

That was when he heard it, a roar just as loud as Derek, but more forceful. The pack around both him and her perked up, stopping what they were doing. They all suddenly turned tail and ran off back into the woods howling and calling out directions. Derek looked at all of them as they left making sure none would come back.

That was when Scott came running in, changed and growling himself. He could smell the blood in the air and when he spotted Derek, his eyes looked worried.

"Derek! Are you alright?!" Scott quickly looked to Ziencora and growled protectively.

Though the growl wouldn't last long, the look in her eyes, those yellow eyes were bright, powerful, her pupils in slits like a reptilians. He didn't know what to make of it.

...

She stood up straight as the howl echoed through the forest. She looked over the attacking pack only to watch them run off. She didn't bother to make sure they would all leave, she knew they would. Slowly, she turned looking at the blood all over Derek and the wounds he had taken for her. Her eyes softened lightly, but the straight face she had was still serious.

Scott ran into view, she knew it didn't look good on her part. She also knew she wouldn't be able to hide all of this from the alpha for very long. She looked up at him as he growled at her. Her eyes looking at his own, she saw the change in judgement for her. She stood there, staring at him for a moment before nodding.

"Those wounds wont heal very quickly without help, not against the mutated. Come, I have treatment at my house," She turned back towards the track.

"No," Scott spoke quickly. "We take him to Deaton first." He narrowed his eyes still glaring at her.

She looked back at the words of the alpha and nodded. She blinked her eyes and they returned to the unnatural blue. She smiled at him than looked to Derek.

"Alright, I don't mind," She watched Derek take a step before he griped his sides.

Before Scott could get to him, she was already putting his arm over shoulders and helped him walk. "It's alright, I got you, I don't mind the blood," She grinned.

...

He looked up at her, his eyes surprised yet wounded. Why did he just protect her like that? He almost died there making sure that group of wolves didn't get to her yet...she could take them all on herself. As he leaned on her, he took in her scent, her blood was strong, old, very old. She had lived a very long life. He put a hand on his chest and looked up at Scott.

"Those wolves, they were blood thirsty, they were after-" He flinched in pain looking down at his wounds as they started to steam over.

Scott quickly came up to him and took him from the woman. His eyes still looking at her confused and un-trusting just yet. He would take her help, but only for the moment. As Scott carried Derek towards the trail parking, Stiles had already pulled the jeep up to them in his panicked frenzy asking questions and Scott yelling for him just to drive to Deatons. She hopped in the back looking behind them for any signs of the wolves. As they drove, he glanced over at her thinking to himself for a moment. If she wanted to kill them, she would have, she had him alone...


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon

**_Arthur's Note: This is my first upload from two first that role-play these characters extremely well. With their permission to post their story for you all to read, I give you a very detailed, two person view at something I thought would be an interesting addition to the Teen Wolf Saga. I hope you enjoy their stories._**

**_Side Note: The "..." is what separates each of their own additions to the stories. Sometimes they will take control of each others characters because that know each other that well. If you wish to contact them, they are on a website called Rolepages. Look for their names._**

**_Thank you for any reviews, they will help me allot. _**

_Previously..._

_He looked up at her, his eyes surprised yet wounded. Why did he just protect her like that? He almost died there making sure that group of wolves didn't get to her yet...she could take them all on herself. As he leaned on her, he took in her scent, her blood was strong, old, very old. She had lived a very long life. He put a hand on his chest and looked up at Scott._

_"Those wolves, they were blood thirsty, they were after-" He flinched in pain looking down at his wounds as they started to steam over._

_Scott quickly came up to him and took him from the woman. His eyes still looking at her confused and un-trusting just yet. He would take her help, but only for the moment. As Scott carried Derek towards the trail parking, Stiles had already pulled the jeep up to them in his panicked frenzy asking questions and Scott yelling for him just to drive to Deatons. She hopped in the back looking behind them for any signs of the wolves. As they drove, he glanced over at her thinking to himself for a moment. If she wanted to kill them, she would have, she had him alone..._

**Chapter 3: Dragon**

It wouldn't be long before they made it to the vets office and was through the back doors with Derek hanging over Scott's arms and Stiles helping on the other side. She followed in behind shutting the doors still looking over their shoulders rather protectively.

Deaton came around from the back ready for them. "Quickly, put him on the table, we really need to stop making this a habit Derek." He grinned lightly as Derek would simply huff.

But that is when Deaton's grin faded, looking at her from the side. He already knew. He felt the cold shiver run down his bones till it reached the tips of his toes and fingers. It didn't settle in until she turned looking right at the shaman in the eyes, he looked down refusing to look her in the eyes. He quickly shut the counter door, locking it.

She walked over to him rather quickly. She could sense what he was doing and feeling at the same time. She looked down at the doors and hovered her hand over it.

"Mountain ash," She whispered before slowly looking up at him. "Listen, I understand this looks bad and unreal for that matter, but I am not here to harm them or anyone for that matter."

Deaton backed up slowly and hard lined his lips tilting his head. "Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy. Your kind is suppose to be extinct..." He pointed at her and went through the door looking at the boys. He looked back to her and shook his head before attending to them.

"Where did you find her?" He quickly asked going around the table looking at the wounds over Derek's body, he put on some gloves and got out some scissors before cutting off his shirt. This was unlike wolfsbaine...

...

Scott seemed rushed, letting Stiles do some of the talking. "Found her at the school, she is a teacher, was a teacher." He thought for a moment before hearing Derek let out a screech of pain.

"Hold him down!" Deaton shouted and Stiles jumped on holding down his legs and Scott took his arms.

"She is a new teacher at the high school, we thought she was the one killing all those people, but from what I could see, other werewolves where in town, but-" Scott explained right before Derek started to move more in pain.

"Damnit," Deaton cursed and took out a needle taking something from a bottle before injecting it into his shoulder. Slowly, Derek would calm down not tensing as much.

"W-what did you do?" Scott asked.

"Gave him something to calm him, takes away some of the pain," Deaton sighed.

A knocking was heard from right outside the door again. Deaton looked up at the two boys, his eyes weary of what it was. Slowly, he turned looking to the darkness that surrounded the empty door frame... The three walked over to the door and peered into the darkness where only the moonlight showed through the glass doors behind a shadowy figure still standing behind the mountain ash blockade. When that came into view, glowing blue eyes would look up.

...

Her eyes continued to haunt them in the shadow that she cast from the moonlight behind her. She knocked again as they looked. Deaton was the most terrified, he knew what she was, what she was capable of. Even her knocking on the mountain ash should have been impossible for her...but he knew too, that if she was alive, and he wasn't dreaming, she could be the oldest living dragon left.

"I have traveled thousands of miles, been to so many places, I could have crossed this world hundred times over," She laid her hand flat in the shadows before sliding her hand forward over the edge of the counter only for Deaton to hear a click from the lock. She opened the door and stepped through the barrier as if it was only natural. She let out a sigh as she stepped into the moonlight from the window. Ziencora closed her eyes and turned her head to the light. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have, I would have sooner than you think and no one would see me coming..."

She opened her eyes and looked right at Deaton. "I am a monster Shaman, but if you truly feared me, you could have killed me."

She stepped over to the three before passing them into the lab light. She looked down at Derek over his somewhat conscience body. She paced around the table as the other three came back into the room hesitantly.

"Can we trust her?" Scott whispered to Deaton.

Deaton put his lips together as he tried to word his answer. "Yes," He finally spoke. "What she said is true..."

She walked to the head of the table and took Derek's head into her hands. She heard Scott growl from behind her and she looked over her shoulders. "Come here Alpha..."

Scott walked over slowly looking at Derek then to her. He had to do a double take, her eyes had changed to something lizard like again. They were the deep golden color and slits for pupils. She had her eyes on Scott until he snapped out of his gaze.

"Hold him down, close your eyes, I need you to concentrate of his heart beat," She looked back down at Derek.

"Why his heart beat?" Scott spoke.

"Because if it stops I need to know. Deaton, what is in him is a mutation, from the Egyptians, these werewolves had been exposed to it meaning someone is trying to find the Delta again..." Her hands started to turn black up to her elbows and claws formed on her hands. She let out a small growl. "Derek, do you trust me...?" She whispered.

Deaton walked over slowly, his eyes still on her, amazed at what he was witnessing. He understood what she was saying, but found it close to impossible to even think it could happen.

Derek's eyes wondered up to her own and slowly he nodded out a yes from his lips. It surprised Scott, Derek never trusted anyone. Stiles came up next to his friend at the feet of Derek completely stunned by all of this.

She let out a small smile before she closed her eyes and her claws lightly tore into the sides of Derek's head causing Derek to let out a scream as the process of decontamination began...

...

**Thank you, for all the positive feed back, in the next chapter I have been told we find out more about her and who/what she is. Stay tuned!**


End file.
